Survival
by Daydreaming Of You
Summary: Exchange students cause a ripple of chaos and drama flowing throughout Hogwarts. Failed spells, backfired hexes, and traps send Hermione and Draco into a war over jealousy. First one to give in and confess their true feelings loses... or wins?
1. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own shit... sucks don't it? It's all J.K Rowling's

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

Hermione for the life of her couldn't get her head wrapped around the nagging feeling of someone watching them. She'd met Harry and Ron at the platform and as they boarded the train, she felt compelled to look behind her.

Harry laid a consoling arm around her shoulders, catching the confused and worried look in her eyes. He'd always been able to read her emotions, her fears, her behaviors much unlike Ron who was stuffing his face with chocolate frogs, oblivious to his two best friends. He guided her farther into the train and as they stepped into an empty compartment, she caught the slightest wisp of blonde hair as it flashed right in front of her eyes and into another compartment. Shaking her head from the puzzling thoughts, Hermione turned to Harry and Ron wrestling in their seats trying to catch the chocolate frog gone rogue. She caught it easily in her right hand and chuckled as she took a seat opposite of them.

The three of them had grown so much over the years. Ron had matured into the gruff redhead not unlike his brothers. He had sprouted into a taller figure, more well-built and broad-shouldered. Hermione had gone from her famous bushy hair and buck-teeth to a slender, curvy, feminine woman with tamed curly hair that flowed around her shoulders. She smiled at her newly accepted figure and looked up to observe her raven-haired best friend. She had to admit he was quite handsome in a strong, reserved way that had her eyes twinkling with admiration. He was so tough yet sensitive and his broad figure with well-maintained muscles held no exception. She stared into his green eyes that were barely hidden behind his disheveled hair.

Embarrassment flushed rosy on the apples of her cheeks as she realized he'd caught her midway into her dissection of his features. She turned away and fiddled with her satchel to hide the smile that was creeping at the corners of her mouth. She didn't see the appreciative smile that Harry had flashed her, unaware of the way his eyes roamed over her in a way that was more than friendly.

The train roared with its horn signaling its approach into Hogwarts's grounds. Ron grumbled as he found his way onto his feet and exited the compartment seeming to forget about the two he'd abandoned, still trying to gather their things.

"Mione, I was wondering…" Harry trailed off, grunting as he lifted the heavy baggage from beneath his seat.

Hermione already having her belongings stacked beside her, stood near the door anxiously awaiting the rest of his sentence. He'd averted his eyes from her the entire trip and she feared the worst from her best friend… although she still held onto some hope of what she'd dreamed of him saying to her.

"Do you think you could ever learn to love me?" Harry turned so he was facing her, awkwardly shifting his feet in anticipation of her answer. He wasn't sure she fully understood what he was getting at until she closed the two foot gap between them.

Hermione breathed in deeply as she caught a whiff of his earthy, English scent as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in an embrace. "No, Harry."

The answer caught him off guard as she still lingered in his arms. He stepped out of the lock and looked at her in confusion. "Pardon me?"

"No Harry, I couldn't _learn _to love you because I already do… if this is your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, than my answer is yes. If not, then well, I do not know." She stated this matter-of-factly and strode out of the compartment following the thin trail of students finding their way out onto the platform leading to Hogwarts itself.

Harry followed suit and caught her arm as she stepped onto the wooden platform. He quickly planted a kiss on her cheek and turned to pass her as he walked ahead to the carriages. She couldn't help mirroring the smile that had found its way onto Harry but the distressing feeling of being watched returned as she tried to keep up with the crowd.

Turning, she locked onto the gaze of Malfoy as he leaned against the doors of the Express. His lips were twisted in an almost regretful smirk. His silver eyes were ablaze with a dark expression she couldn't quite read. If she hadn't known better, she'd say he had a jealous air to his already dangerous aura. She held onto his stare for a long moment before giving into Harry's insistent attempt to lead her away from the platform.

The image of Malfoy was still fresh on her mind.


	2. Opening Feast

Chapter 2: Opening Feast

Hermione gingerly took the seat across from Harry. She noticed her perfect view of the Slytherin table, particularly of Malfoy. Her mind was swimming with confusing thoughts of him and the more she tried to focus on Harry, the more feelings of guilt and betrayal struck her with a punch in the gut. The unfamiliar emotions gave way to even more complications.

Harry reached across the table for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, snapping Hermione out of her trance-like state. "_Are you okay, Mione?" _he mouthed, a concerned expression crossing his features. He was cute when he worried.

All Hermione could do was nod as Dumbledore finished his seemingly endless speech. "_… Coming in from the Netherlands, this group of young wizards will be joining us for the duration of the year." _

_Exchange students?_ Hermione had a hard time keeping up with the students already here, but now they'd have to deal with new students and she just didn't feel up to it. Her mood was already ruined by Malfoy.

The doors at the end of the hall opened to display the small crowd of first years followed by seven or so exchange students.

The first years walked up to the sorting hat while the older students lingered slowly, walking down the aisle. She didn't pay much attention to the younger students but the older ones caught her eye right away. There had to be three or four older students, most likely 6th and 7th years. The youngest of the four was a short, petite girl with frozen grey eyes and blonde hair. She reminded Hermione of Malfoy in a way. She was small but you could tell she'd been through a lot and that she was a lot older than she came off as. The next of the four was a tall, lanky boy who stood awkwardly though with an air of arrogance and cocky confidence. That same characteristic followed through with the other two boys who stood tall and strong, their well-built chests were defined beneath their sweaters and the bulky muscles that shaped their arms were emphasized within the straining fabric. They seemed to be twins or at least very similar brothers.

Hermione noticed the looks the boys at their tables were flashing the girls among the exchange group, most particularly the oldest girl. A pang of jealousy surged through her as she noticed the desire in Malfoy's silver eyes as he sized up the girl and the unwelcome reaction was baffling her.

"Alexandria MacNamara" Professor McGonagall read from the list of exchange students and the small blonde girl stepped forward. The exchange girl stood at the top of the steps and sat under the sorting hat. "_Hmm… I sense a dark foreboding… yesss... I can sense promise though… hmm… yesss you'd do well in… let's see…"_

Those few seconds were awkward and silent among the Great Hall. Everyone wanted to know what house this mysterious girl would be sorted into. The apparent Irish girl sat calmly, unfazed by the hushed whispering spreading throughout the hall.

"Slytherin!" Hermione frowned to herself as the boys at Malfoy's table erupted with applause. Harry was clearly pissed which in turn set an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of her stomach.

The lanky boy had been sorted into Huffelpuff, which set disappointment rippling through many girls in that house. Much to Harry's discomfort, Hermione found herself at the edge of her seat, straining to see as the two twins stepped up to the sorting hat at the same time, McGonagall reading their names off the list as Gavin and Gregory McMillan, the Scottish boys now obvious in their tall muscular builds.

Both boys seemed to catch Hermione's eyes and held them for a long moment. Gavin seemed to hold an air of control over his twin and as Gregory's eyes twinkled in soft amusement at her frank friendliness, Gavin's held a dusky desire and longing that rivaled Malfoy's dark lusty look. It bewildered her for a moment, and though she'd have sworn she hadn't seen the two before in her life, she couldn't help but match the look in Gavin's eyes. It was as if the two of them were under a spell.

Hermione tore her eyes away and turned to look at Harry who was rigid and staring straight at Malfoy. The two were exchanging words that she couldn't read but could clearly read the look in Malfoy's eyes as he looked up to meet her gaze. It held the same expression he'd thrown at Alexandria and now was directed toward her. It was the look her and Gavin had exchanged. All these longing looks made her head spin and she couldn't grasp what was happening. She hardly even heard the sorting hat announce that the two boys were in Gryffindor.

As the McMillan boys walked up to where she, Ron, and Harry were sitting, they took the empty seats now formed for them surrounding Hermione on either side. The chaotic mess between the small groups of students went unnoticed by the rest of the hall, and especially by Ron who'd been at the center of it all. He went on eating the feast prepared for them without the slightest knowledge of the looks passing between his friends.

Hermione shook her head of all thoughts and numbly began picking at her food, well aware of the boys neighboring her. She looked up during the middle of the meal and found Malfoy staring at her for what had to be the millionth time that day. She felt Harry's hand cover hers across the table and she was dimly conscious of the romantic reassuring words slipping from his lips. All she could concentrate on was the anger and jealousy that was now obvious in Malfoy's expression. He hated her though, he had to. So why was he reacting like this? Hermione jumped at the sudden slam of a fist on the tables and the clattering of plates and platters as the table trembled under them.

She caught the fierce look in his eyes as he stared at her while he slammed his fist once on the wooden table before striding out of the hall.


End file.
